Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a fictional character from the Warner Bros. "Looney Tunes" series. She made her debut in the movie "Space Jam", and was slightly re-designed for "The Looney Tunes Show". She also appeared as a main character in the TV series, "Baby Looney Tunes". About her Lola Bunny is an anthropomorphic female rabbit, and has been established as having a romantic involvement with her male counterpart, Bugs Bunny. In Space Jam, she has tan fur, blonde bangs, aqua colored eyes, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Although she initially turned down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifted to affection after he saved her from a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed in the process, showing that he was willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cared for her. Acting on these feelings, she kissed him and near the film's end, and became his girlfriend. Lola is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman, who is extremely independent and self reliant. She is highly athletic, easily the best player after Michael Jordan. She is also incredibly seductive in her behaviour, quite capable of easily charming men around her. Lola also appears in the The Looney Tunes Show. Compared to her "trophy girl" personality in Space Jam, her personality differs greatly in this show, and is also slightly less intelligent and more clueless to her surroundings. Her parents also appear along with her dad voiced by John O'Hurley and her mother voiced by Grey DeLisle. Lola is Bugs' bubbly, kooky girlfriend, and she rapidly talks a mile a minute, whether anybody else is listening or not. Lola's appearance also changed dramatically as well. In Space Jam, she had a very detailed figure, with aqua eyes, and wore sportswear. In The Looney Tunes Show, her design was greatly simplified, including losing the aqua iris of her eyes. An infant version of her is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Like her older counterpart, she has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball, but she is also much more child-like and emotional in her personality. The gallery of pictures Lola Bunny by SarahSkunky.png|Lola Bunny drawn by SarahSkunky Lola Bunny screenshot 2.png Lola Bunny screenshot.png Lola Bunny sketch 6.png Lola Bunny sketch 5.png Lola Bunny sketch 4.png Lola Bunny sketch 3.png Lola Bunny sketch 2.png Lola Bunny sketch.png Lola Bunny screenshot 16.png Lola Bunny screenshot 15.png Lola Bunny screenshot 14.png Lola Bunny screenshot 13.png Lola Bunny screenshot 12.png Lola Bunny screenshot 11.png Lola Bunny screenshot 10.png Lola Bunny screenshot 9.png Lola Bunny screenshot 8.png Lola Bunny screenshot 7.png Lola Bunny screenshot 6.png Lola Bunny screenshot 5.png Lola Bunny screenshot 4.png Lola Bunny screenshot 3.png Lola Bunny screenshot 2 2nd version.png Lola Bunny screenshot 1.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Protagonists